This invention relates to novel phenyl sulfone compounds having pharmacological activity, processes for their preparation, to compositions containing them and to their use in the treatment of CNS and other disorders.
WO 99/37623 (SmithKline Beecham plc) and EP 930302 (F. Hoffman La Roche) both describe a series of piperazinyl benzenesulfone derivatives which are claimed to have affinity for the 5-HT6 receptor. DE 4238994 (BASF) describes a series of benzenesulfone derivatives which are claimed to be useful as markers for fingerprinting petroleum and petroleum products. EP602523 (Hoechst) describes a series of benzoyl guanidine derivatives which are claimed to be useful in a variety of cardiovascular disorders. WO 95/14004 (Pierre Fabre Medicament) describes a series of indolyl derivatives which are claimed to have affinity for the 5-HT1 receptor.